


One-offs

by nanye_i_arato_angaina



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanye_i_arato_angaina/pseuds/nanye_i_arato_angaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random things I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a headcanon and morphed into a ficlet.

Alfie went to live with his widowed grandmother when his parents died in a car crash on their way home from an anniversary dinner and night out. Although his grandmother was far from wealthy, they got along just fine. In high school, Alfie got a job anyway, and found he rather enjoyed it. So when he graduated, he started going to the community college part time and kept working. But the summer after his first year of college, a month after his eighteenth birthday- his parents had stared him in school early before they’d died- his grandmother got severe pneumonia and died. He kept going with work and school and living alone in the house he’d grown up in, but he was quite willing to say yes when Samandriel asked.

The world was suddenly a lot different than he’d realized, and it just kept getting stranger and stranger as an angel walked around in his body while he drifted in and out of awareness. He thinks at one point, after having sharing his head for a while, that if they’d met the way he normally met people, he and Samandriel would be the kind of friends who ate lunch together in companionable silence because they were both reading.

I would like that, Samandriel replies to that thought, if I had the chance.

Alfie is unaware of anything for a while after that, until all of the sudden there is pain. The last time he was in serious pain was when he’d broken his arm after falling out of the cherry tree in his backyard when he was ten, but that isn’t anywhere close to what he feels now. Because he can feel everything again, not just experience it second-hand, and for a moment he thinks that Samandriel has abandoned him to whatever is going on. But then it’s Samandriel who’s opening his mouth and screaming, and he feels bad for doubting him for a second before getting lost in the pain again and shrieking in the silence of his head in the only way he can.

Some time later, the pain stops being new, and Alfie fades back to barely being aware of what his body is experiencing.

I am so very sorry, Alfie, Samandriel tells him. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, and there isn’t anything I can do to get us both out. But there’s no need for us both to suffer through this. I would be killing you, you understand, but you only volunteered to be a temporary vessel, not for torture from the King of Hell. I can get you out of here and to your grandmother.

Alfie remembers the pain even as he doesn’t want to abandon Samandriel. He has many acquaintances, but few close friends that he would be leaving behind, and though he’s good at his job, it’s hardly specialized.

Thank you for considering this so rationally, Samandriel tells him, and he thinks that if Samandriel does manage to get out, he could probably live his life without anybody being the wiser, because beyond the obvious differences, Alfie and Samandriel are remarkably similar.

Please don’t feel guilty about me, he requests when he accepts Samandriel’s offer. Anything that I could possibly lay the blame on you for, I agreed to.

Thank you, Alfie Williams, Samandriel says, and everything fades, slower enough than normal that he hears a door open before there is nothing.

Everything is blindingly white, but when that fades, his grandmother welcomes him with open arms.


	2. Angel in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Phantom of the Opera for the one zillionth time and there’s a line of the Phantom’s right near the end that goes something like “swear to me never to tell, of this secret you know, of this angel in hell" so then of course I wanted to write something with that title, and this seemed like the obvious choice.

Fighting his way into Hell would have been easier if he wasn’t an angel, but he wouldn’t have any chance of getting the Righteous Man back out, so he didn’t dwell on it. He stabbed yet another vaguely humanoid and continued on. It also probably would have been easier if he could reveal his grace completely, as it would prevent anything from getting anywhere near him, but it would make him incredibly visible- the one light, warm thing in a place of cold and dark- and they would know to keep the Righteous Man from him. So he made his way through layer after layer of Hell, grace as tightly hidden within his own vaguely humanoid shape as was possible. He passed unnoticed, as anything that recognized him was quickly dispatched and left to spend long years trying to pull bits of itself back together. He had not had to face this many opponents in this short amount of time in ages, millennia, but he was a soldier, and that was not something he forgot how to do.

He followed the tug of the incorporeal tether that tied him to the Righteous Man, its pull inexorable. The demons got more numerous the closer he got. But he was stronger than them and had been a warrior longer than they’d existed, so even when there were so many that they could not all attack him at the same time, he quickly and calmly dispatched demon after demon after demon. In a lull between waves, he heard a scream that was still human, though just barely, and not just audible. The Righteous Man cried out, with what was left of his voice and what was left of his soul, for someone incredibly important to him. His… brother? Yes, that was correct, he decided as he slashed and skewered more demons, nastier than the last group but still posing no problem. And then, he could see him as well as hear and sense him. His movements got quicker as he drew near to his goal, and demons fell in droves, some beginning to flee.

When he was just behind the Righteous Man, Castiel unfurled his grace and the light that he’d been unable to hide completely intensified for beyond what a human could withstand. Therefore, Dean Winchester was not conscious of Castiel gripping his shoulders tight to raise him from Perdition. But Heaven, Hell, and a confused human girl on Earth heard his triumphant cry of “Dean Winchester is saved!”


	3. Prophet Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly way #4875 that Gabriel could have come back.

Gabriel’s first thought- once he was capable of having them again- was that as much as he hated prophet duty, no one was messing with the prophet under his protection. He shut the poor kid’s eyes for him as his vessel-less grace illuminated the room and set the windows to shaking. Almost too late, he realized that there are two other vaguely familiar humans and one of his brothers who hasn’t tried to kill him and there’s something off about him, but he shut their eyes too. 

Archangels are nothing to take lightly at any time, but when the current prophet is threatened, not even reject monsters from the beginning of the world stand a chance, and a few demons are barely worth mentioning, even if one of them has declared himself King of Hell. He was mildly surprised when he doesn’t blink back out of existence when Kevin Tran was out of immediate danger, but he sent the four of them to the rolling black refuge that’s died and been reborn nearly as many times as the brothers who own it. And a few select angels, apparently. He waited for them to be on their way- which didn’t take long- before moving back to the ironically named hotel, to when his long-time vessel still lay on the floor.

As he stretched and reacquainted himself with having a physical body, he caught sight of the wings and halo burned into the floor and tables. Gabriel was torn between how cool they look and the fact that he’d been dead, but then decided that he’s alive now, and he could actually see more than one set of wings, and they were really freaking awesome. He returned to the present so he didn’t have to think any more about what had happened.

Gabriel appeared in the backseat if the Impala again, but this time he was sandwiched between Kevin and another angel he belatedly realized is Castiel, and he’s not trying to hide, so he asked two questions loudly.

“How did Leviathans get out of Purgatory? And who broke my brother’s head?”

And, boy, making unsuspecting people jump will never get old.

The Winchester brothers, more or less free of angelic influence, startled and turned around. Dean swore at the first question but pulled over to the side of the road, so Gabriel didn’t have to do that himself to avoid wrapping them all around a tree. The second question made him flinch, and Gabriel filed that information away for later. Kevin reacted in a way that makes it plain he’d been through more than he could handle today, so the archangel reached out just a bit and put him to sleep. Castiel’s response was the most out of character: he very enthusiastically threw his arms around Gabriel and hugged him tightly.

Gabriel was mildly surprised, but when Castiel pulled back, he noticed that, instead of the too-big suit he was wearing under the overcoat before, he was wearing the plain t-shirt and sweatpants generally indicative of a long-term stay at a human medical facility.

“Okay, boyos. I missed something big while I was out of it, didn’t I? Tell me you at least got Luci back in his box?”

“Yeah, and that’s kind of where everything else starts,” Sam said with a sigh as he shifted around in his seat to look at the archangel in the backseat. Kevin blinked his eyes open halfheartedly as Sam began to recount the highlights of what had happened since Gabriel had been very heroic and self-sacrificing.`


	4. The Righteous Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may or may not get continued, but for now, it'll stay here in one-shot land.
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post.

Jo Harvelle was an only child and still lived with her mother, Ellen. Her father had died on a hunt-gone-wrong when she was just a kid, so while they had a sort of hunter way-station in the Roadhouse, they did not go hunting themselves. But then the sons of one of her father’s old hunting partners showed up. They were there for a hunt, not the Harvelles, but when Ellen had realized who they were, Jo had inserted herself into their case as much as she could. When she’d come back from the fairground having saved the lives of both the Winchesters from a killer clown, she went back to normal for exactly two and a half days before she realized that she’d been bitten by the hunting bug and was bored to death. She watched and eavesdropped on the hunters that passed through the Roadhouse for two more days before her mother sighed as flipped the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’.

“I’d hoped to keep you out of it for as long as I could, but I knew it was only a matter of time,” Ellen replied to her daughter’s inquiring look. “You get yourself off to bed, and we’ll see what comes in tomorrow.”

And that was the beginning of Ellen and Jo becoming the most fearsome mother-daughter duo to ever go through the Roadhouse- which had been a hunter hangout for decades, and though there were more male hunters, there was no shortage of female hunters kicking ass, taking names, and looking gorgeous doing it.

Through the Winchesters, they met a grizzled hunter named Bobby Singer. After working several cases with him, Jo suspected that he and her mother were a little sweet on each other- which she thought was adorable but never mentioned. She thought he’d be an excellent step-father, though there was a snowball’s chance of anything between them being that formalized. But she looked up to him and occasionally caught herself cursing “Balls!” and he made her mother happy, so she was cool with it.

Her happy hunter life wasn’t all kicks and giggles, though, and she and Ellen had epic shouting matches that shook the windows and sent Ash running for cover. After a particularly bad one, Jo had stormed out of the bar and gone on a hunt to a ghost town that ended up being devoid of ghosts but had four dead bodies that had apparently been killed by regular human monsters. She’d called the cops and gone back to the Roadhouse, only slightly mad at her mother still. But what she found instead of a mother willing to give and waiting for an apology was three days’ worth of dust on everything. She ran though the building calling for her mother, no longer angry at all, just scared.

“Mom,” she whispered in shock when she opened her mother’s bedroom door to find her collapsed on her bed, her chest full of shotgun shrapnel. “Mom!” she said, louder and terrified and knowing it wouldn’t change anything. Her mother was dead and the last thing she’d done was scream horrid, hateful things at her. She was seconds from breaking down and sobbing when something occurred to her, and she’d never gotten to a crossroads faster. Her mother would have given her all sorts of reasons not to, but Jo wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she didn’t, so she didn’t hesitate to kiss the brunette, red-eyed demon, trading a year for eternity. She was able to keep up a charade for about a minute, back at the Roadhouse, before the last couple of days overwhelmed her and she broke down and confessed everything to her mother, sobbing into a shirt that was no longer full of holes.

They didn’t go out hunting very often after that, but they still managed to get on the watch list of a white-eyed demon named Lilith. A year to the day from when Jo had sold her soul, they were extremely unwillingly standing in a house that was being terrorized by Lilith as a nine-year-old, hellhounds circling the living room. Ellen tried to shield her daughter with her own body, but Jo shouted “I love you!” and shoved her out of the way before throwing herself at the creatures only she and Lilith could see. The last friendly thing she heard for forty years was her mother yelling “I love you, baby!” back at her.


End file.
